She's Just a Figment of His Imagination
by SasukeAndSakuraForever
Summary: Sasuke needs Karin to do something, and she gladly accepts. But is she just a replacement for someone else? And what happens when this someone else steps into the picture? SASUSAKU. SOME SASUKARIN. BUT SASUSAKU. OOC Sasuke and maybe others, I'm sure. R
1. This 'Sakura' Person

**I've read many fanfics like this, but they were all one-shots, so I thought I'd make one, but this one is a two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have been the one being a fan girl over Sakura… Or in that case, fan boy.**

* * *

Karin isn't stupid. **(A/N: Yeah, she is).**

She didn't realize it at first, she didn't want to accept it, but sooner or later it was obvious what he was doing.

She was always after Sasuke, she wanted more than anything for him to notice her more than just a teammate. But he never looked at her with love, or even lust.

Until one day.

Every member of Team Taka was out doing there own thing, but Karin found it her duty to follow Sasuke wherever he went.

And to tell you the truth, he was annoyed.

Very, very annoyed.

He never really liked the spring, because it reminded him of _her_, the girl he adored. The girl that would cause his sleepless nights that caused him to act like a total bitch to his teammates the next day.

The girl with short, bubblegum pink hair, and the most beautiful, bright green eyes he had ever seen.

And he left her.

And picked up Karin.

Stupid, right?

It didn't help that there were cherry blossom trees everywhere.

_Everywhere_.

And the petals flew all around, he saw them in people's hair and even on there clothes. He had to do his best to keep his cool.

"Sasuke-" Karin started, and he turned toward her, only to stop abruptly.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" the redhead asked, noticing Sasuke looking at her strangely.

She had many cherry blossom petals in her hair, on her clothing, and even one was hooked onto her glasses, but she didn't notice.

He bent down, his close face to hers, taking the cherry blossom off of her glasses. But he didn't move away.

Karin felt her cheeks heat up.

_He's_ _so_ _close!_ she thought.

Sasuke smiled to himself, getting an idea.

"Karin… I need you for something."

Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. Sure, she thought it was love and everything, but it was really just her crazy fangirlness. (If that was even a word).

* * *

He told her everything she had to do.

She couldn't wear her glasses, but green contacts instead. She didn't think anything of it, really. Sasuke didn't really give her an explanation of why he didn't want to see her gorgeous red eyes. **(A/N: Not gorgeous. Blehh).**

She had to wear a wig. A bright pink wig that almost blinded Karin at first. It was short and looked a little weird upon Karin's head, but if this was what her Sasuke wanted, it was what her Sasuke got.

She wore boots that went only up to about an inch under her knees, black leggings with a weird type of pink apron thing over it, and a red top with a white circle on the back.

Weird.

She was also wearing the Konohagakure's hitai-ate in her hair, which she didn't really understand. (How did Sasuke have that? It wasn't his, was it?)

She looked at herself in the mirror, and commented to herself that if this was a real person, she'd be the ugliest chick alive.

Karin noticed how she looked nothing like herself, like a completely different person.

Why did Sasuke want this so bad? This… persona?

Before she realized it, that aforementioned boy was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"S-Sasuke!" she yelped in surprise, trying to turn and look at him, until he snapped, "Kun."

"W-what?" she asked, not getting what he was saying.

"Kun. Sasuke-kun. Use the kun."

He liked that?

She didn't know.

"So… why'd you want me to dress up like this, Sasuke… kun…?" she asked, getting used to the honorific.

Sasuke disliked how it rolled of her tongue. Sakura was so much better.

"Because I told you to."

Karin looked into his onyx eyes in the mirror that looked like they could kill with one glance.

"If I call you Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Don't worry… It's normal."

It's normal for him to call her some other name?

Before she realized it, they were both on the bed, kissing like mad.

Karin had always wanted this, but it was weird now that it was finally happening.

"Sakura…" Sasuke groaned, and Karin pretended that she was this 'Sakura' person, just so Sasuke would be happy.

Her Sasuke.

They continued to do that, almost every night. But every night she had to be this 'Sakura' person. She suggested that she be someone else, herself even, but Sasuke wouldn't have it.

She had to be Sakura.

After they were done, Sasuke wouldn't even speak to her, he would be gone before she could become Karin again, but at first it didn't bother her. But more and more after every time, she began feeling worse and worse.

She thought this 'Sakura' person was just a figment of his imagination, but after many other times, she finally began to realize she wasn't.

She snuck into Sasuke's room one night, to see if he wanted to have sex with her, not her as 'Sakura', but she found him asleep, but she stayed by his side for awhile, and she heard him mumbling in his sleep.

The only thing she could understand was:

"Sakura… Sakura… I love you…"

Karin felt her heart breaking right there, but she continued to believe Sakura was just an unreal bitch, someone Sasuke had made up for his pleasures.

She wasn't real.

That bitch was not real.

Sasuke was hers!

And she was Sasuke's.

So she kept telling herself that, and she believed it. They continued doing what they were doing, hiding it from Suigetsu and Jugo, and every time she would be Sakura.

In the back of her mind, something was telling her this bitch was real. She had Sasuke's heart, and not Karin.

But she didn't believe it. She believed Sasuke loved her, and they were going to restore the Uchiha Clan with many, many Uchiha babies.

She can dream, can't she?

She was going to make her dream a reality, Sasuke was _her Sasuke_, not some pink-haired bitch.

_She's just a figment of his imagination…_she told herself. _Just a figment of his imagination…_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Karin and Sasuke would do it pretty much every night.

But every night, she was Sakura.

She wasn't Karin, she was just Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Karin tried to think nothing of it, but it was hard for her.

_Stupid Sakura…_ Karin thought. _What a bitch. How could I even think my precious Sasuke could like someone as ugly as that?_

Karin, walking through town, eyed the different people. Disgusting chakras, all of them. But then she smelled a different chakra, one that almost seemed familiar.

As she walked through the crowd, she passed someone who didn't even look at her, but when Karin laid eyes on her, her red eyes became large with shock and fury.

She grabbed the girl's arm, spinning her around before she could take another step.

"Um…" was all the girl said, until Karin growled, "What is your name?"

The girl looked shocked at how Karin was asking, but answered anyway.

"Sakura."

Karin felt her world tumbling down.

"Where are you from?" she asked again, and Sakura eyed her strangely. She had her hitai-ate on, but she assumed this redheaded chick, whoever she was, was too angry to notice.

"Konohagakure," Sakura said simply, and before Karin could answer, they heard her name being called. "Karin! Karin! There you are. I can't believe I couldn't find your ugly red hair sooner," Suigetsu smirked as he came up to them, and then noticed Karin's death grip on Sakura's arm.

"What are you doing, Karin?" he asked, turning toward the pink-haired girl and smiled. "Hi, I'm Suigetsu."

"S-Sakura," she said, a little scared.

"This bitch-" Karin started, until Suigetsu stopped her. "Karin, Sasuke needs us. We're moving out. Sorry, babe," he addressed Sakura, and noticed her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Di-did you just say Sasuke?" Sakura asked, and Suigetsu nodded slowly.

"Can I come with you?" Sakura asked, and Karin started shaking. "NO!" she cried, and Suigetsu saw her displeasure and said, "Sure, of course!"

* * *

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu called. "We're here! And we have a little surprise for you!"

Sakura blushed as she saw Suigetsu smirk, but then the color disappeared when she saw Karin was about to explode.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, coming out the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl besides his two teammates.

His beautiful cherry blossom.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried happily, tears in her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura?" he asked, dumbfounded. How was she here?

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled, running up and throwing her arms around his neck, and to Karin's amazement, he hugged her back, nuzzling his face into Sakura's neck and hair.

"Sakura…" he mumbled weakly, breathing in her delicious scent.

Karin couldn't take it anymore, she burst.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, making the two break apart. "STOP IT! NO, SASUKE! YOU LOVE ME!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, shocked. "No, Karin. I don't love you," Sasuke said plainly, making Karin's eyes fill with tears. "THEN WHY HAVE WE BEEN HAVING SEX EVERY NIGHT FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS?" she exclaimed again, fists clenched and tears pouring down her face.

Sakura looked shocked, and soon tears rolled down her face. Sasuke couldn't deal with seeing Sakura's beautiful face streak with tears, and he hugged her again.

"If you didn't notice, Karin, you're very stupid," he said harshly. "Everytime we've ever done anything, I made you look like Sakura."

Sakura gasped, holding Sasuke tighter.

Karin fumed.

"NO! THAT SAKURA IS JUST A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION! SHE ISN'T REAL!" she screamed again. "SHE CAN'T BE REAL!"

Sasuke only smirked and started to kiss Sakura's neck.

"Karin. Just go away."

"SASUKE-"

"Now, Karin!"

"But, Sasuke-kun, I-" she started, until Sasuke cut her off my snarling at her, "Don't call me that. Only Sakura can call me that."

Sakura gripping onto him tighter, making Karin want to bash her face in.

"Get away from him, Pinky!" she screamed, and Sakura turned toward her. "Go away, Karin," she told her, and Karin would have lunged if Suigetsu hadn't stopped her.

"I'll kill you if I have to!" Karin screamed. "Sasuke's mine! We're going to restore the Uchiha Clan together! He loves me!"

Sasuke gripped Sakura's waist tighter, bringing her closer.

"I don't love you, Karin," he said again. "I love Sakura."

Sakura gasped and started crying at those words she thought she'd never hear.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said into his chest, and he stroked her hair.

"No!" Karin screamed again, until Suigetsu hit her on the back of the head, and she passed out and fell into his arms.

"Annoying bitch," he muttered, dragging her away.

"So… you really love me, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking into his onyx eyes while Sasuke looked into her green ones.

"Yes. I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I will! I will!"

And they kissed passionately, loving each other even more with every second.

* * *

Two months later, Sakura Uchiha ran up to her husband, hugging him tightly. It made everyone overjoyed that Sasuke had returned to Konoha, especially Naruto and Sakura.

"I have something to tell you," she told him, and he pulled away to look at her.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried, hugging him tightly, and he hugged her back just as much.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

And somewhere, far, far away, Karin still believed Sasuke loved her, and she had something that would make him realize it.

She rubbed her now larger belly slowly.

_Sasuke will be mine_… she growled in her head. _And this stupid kid's gonna be the reason why…_

"Karin, I told you to stop going after Sasuke," Suigetsu told her. "That kid's mine, not his."

"You don't know that!" she growled. "Yeah I do. We stupidly had sex when you were drunk after Sakura showed up. Unfortunately I had a few drinks too."

Karin growled. This _fish_ better not be her impregnator. It has to be Sasuke's baby.

"It's ours, Karin," Suigetsu said again, growling. How much he hated her. One stupid one night stand with the bitch and now he was stuck with her. He didn't mind a baby very much, he had always sort of wanted children, just not with this witch.

"It could be Sasuke's," she told him, making him roll his eyes. "Trust me, Karin. It's mine," he told her, and she rolled her eyes now. "Just shut it," she told him.

"Whatever you say, Mommy."

* * *

**The End**

**Yeah, it's Suigetsu's not Sasuke's. Poor Suigetsu... I feel bad for him. I don't get how Sasuke would be able to have sex with Karin for three months, even if she did look like Sakura. The thought's just sickening, haha.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
